1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a photoelectric transducer device and a method of fabricating the photoelectric transducer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a photoelectric transducer element which directly converts received light into power by a photovoltaic effect and outputs the power is a solar cell (see Patent Document 1). Unlike with a conventional power generation method, it is not necessary to convert light into thermal energy or kinetic energy in generating power with a solar cell.
Further, a photoelectric transducer device having a solar cell and a converter circuit, which converts direct-current (DC) power generated by the solar cell, formed on a surface of the solar cell where light is not received has attracted attention as a small or middle-sized photo voltaic system or an emergency power source (see Patent Document 2 or Patent Document 3).
Examples of such a converter circuit include a DC-DC converter (direct current-direct current converter) and a DC-AC converter (direct current-alternating current converter) (see Patent Document 4 or Patent Document 5).
The converter circuit shown in Patent Document 4 or Patent Document 5 includes a switching element and a rectifier. A transistor is used as the switching element, and a diode is used as the rectifier. A PN diode, for example, is used as such a diode (see Patent Document 6).